


Hell yeah...

by Adsagsona



Series: Hell yeah [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating the Kaiju in Manila, the Jaeger pilots have earned a bit of down time. Herc and Yancy hang out, Raleigh is being a cute brat and Chuck is... well, Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something short and sweet again, the first chapter is Yancy Becket/Herc Hansen, the second will focus on Raleigh and Chuck.  
> Waverunner inspired me by hoping on a Yancy/Herc relationship in my other story, but since I wasn't able to, I wrote this instead.  
> If you read this, I do hope you like it :).  
> And of course I do hope that everyone else enjoys it as well.  
> Every story I write is unbeta'd, so this no exception, all mistakes are mine.

“Hell yeah!” 

The Becket brothers hugged each other tightly. Even if they had spent the last few hours inside each other’s heads, they were still coming down from their high and needed contact. They had faced off with Kaiju and survived.   
Others had not been that lucky.  
Still, it called for a celebration.  
The pilots didn’t get to spend much time with each other since they were divided over different bases across the globe and now they were all on leave in Manila for a few days.

Yancy was going to go out, even if his baby brother was harassing him. Raleigh wasn’t old enough to drink and even if he had tried to bribe Yancy, he would let him.   
When they all met together at the dining hall deep inside the dome, Yancy shook hands with Hercules Hansen and introduced Raleigh to him.

“So, the famous Becket brothers. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Herc flashed a smile towards the both of them and Yancy didn’t know what to say to that. He had heard a lot about the Hansens as well, but talking about Scott Hansen was off limits, so Stacker Pentecost had told the Beckets.   
Yancy had stressed to Raleigh that he shouldn’t shoot his mouth off just like that, but a quick look at his baby brother revealed a wickedness Yancy would regret later.   
Oh, he wasn’t going to say anything about Scott Hansen…

“Mr. Hansen?” Raleigh asked as he got Herc’s attention. Herc turned around towards the younger Becket and the grin spreading over Raleigh’s face seemed downright evil to Yancy.

“You know, I think you should go ahead and go out with Yance. He’s always looking out for me and all… and I can’t drink anything anyway so…” He leaned forward towards Herc and quickly whispered something in the man’s ear, making the Australian look up to Yancy.   
Yancy glared at Raleigh, but in the mean time he couldn’t hide his blush.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Herc said, softer than he was supposed to. They were all dressed in ranger gear and neither Herc nor Yancy were going to change out of it to go into town. They didn’t care much about appearance and they were rangers anyhow, everybody would recognise them as such.  
In Manila they could still walk around anonymously. 

As the three men walked towards the exit, Raleigh lingered a bit behind. The hallway to the sleeping quarters was right beside the exit and Raleigh was about to turn when Herc laid a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

“Would you mind checking on my son? You’re about the closest he has here to his own age and… it would be good for him to spend a little time with someone else. He has been left alone a lot.” 

It was quite obvious that Herc blamed himself for that. Raleigh had always been a good kid and Yancy had tried to raise him right when they had lost their parents. Since both Raleigh and Yancy could relate to the Hansen situation, they looked at each other for a moment over Herc’s shoulder and then Raleigh nodded.

“Sure, no problem.” He said before waving his goodbyes to both men.

“Hey Yance! Have a good time with your hero!” He called out after them as he sprinted through the hallway, hoping that Yancy wouldn’t be on his heels in no time. 

Yancy was in fact trying to get away, but he didn’t dare as Herc was still standing close to him.

“Don’t mind Rals, he’s… he can be a real kid at times.” Yancy shrugged, but again he flushed a little red. Herc smiled and patted Yancy’s shoulder a few times, walking past him.

“I know what you mean, don’t worry about it. They always get under your skin… kids, right?” Herc walked on and Yancy had to follow. Although Yancy was only a few years older than Raleigh, he felt responsible for his baby brother.   
He didn’t know if it was the same responsibility as being a parent, but he figured it came close.

“You’re together a lot, huh? The two of you?” Herc asked as they walked along side each other, not taking a vehicle to get into the city. A large part of it had been destroyed, but the people were already rebuilding and the pilots figured that they could help in the best manner by supporting the economy.   
They were pilots, not rescue workers or construction workers, and they had done their part.

“Yeah, almost all the time, but we like it that way. It’s been just us for years now and we… we manage quite well, ya know.” Yancy nodded as they stopped in front of the first bar they encountered. It seemed small and dark. Herc looked towards Yancy as if asking for permission and Yancy gestured that they could go in.

The bar was larger than they first expected. The lights were dimmed and they slid into one of the side booths in the calmer area of the bar. Quiet music was playing and they both ordered a beer before settling.   
Herc downed half a glass in one go and heaved a sigh of relief.

“I missed that, having a good beer with a friend.” He smiled at Yancy, who hesitantly smiled back.

“To friends.” Yancy toasted and they tapped their glasses together, before they both drank again. 

“You know, you boys are doing a fantastic job in Anchorage. My son couldn’t shut up about you when you defeated Clawhook. Was the reason he enlisted in the academy.”

“That and his father is one of the best in the world. Come on, Herc, you’re not telling me that he isn’t influenced by you. He’s a Hansen.” Yancy smiled in return as they exchanged compliments. 

It got late and they had a few beers before returning back to the dome. They walked side by side. Suddenly Herc stopped and laid a hand on Yancy’s arm, seemingly remembering something. 

“What did your brother mean when he said to have a good time with your hero?” He asked Yancy and the older Becket sighed and looked at his feet.

“I kind of hoped that you didn’t hear that. Raleigh can be a brat.” Yancy mumbled with a shrug.

“No worries, not going to tell on ya. You did well, taking care of him. He’s a good kid, Yancy.” Herc patted Yancy’s shoulder for a moment before walking on, trusting that Yancy would follow. Yancy remembered suddenly that Raleigh had said something to Herc before leaving.   
He didn’t dare to ask however and they walked to the dome in silence.  
Right before the entrance Yancy stopped Herc by touching his arm. The Australian looked at Yancy expectantly.

“What did Raleigh say earlier? Because I swear if he…” Yancy began but Herc smiled and shook his head.

“He told me that we should take our time… that you would eventually… how did he put it, live up to the opportunity or something like that.” Herc smiled slightly and Yancy groaned, he was going to kill Raleigh for this!

“Fuck, I’m sorry about that.” Yancy sighed, but the older Hansen shrugged and walked inside the dome. Yancy followed, cursing himself for letting this chance go by.  
They stopped at the Becket’s room and Yancy hesitated going in. What if Raleigh was there? What if he was still with Hansen’s son?

The choice was taken away from him when Herc leaned forward, trapping Yancy between two strong arms as he leaned back against the door.

“Do you want this to be over?” Herc asked and Yancy’s eyes widened a little, he gasped slightly and shook his head.  
Herc leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Yancy’s lips, more gentle than he had expected.

“Okay?” Herc asked in a whisper, close to Yancy’s ear.

“Hell yeah.” Yancy whispered back with a smile before capturing Herc’s lips in a deeper kiss.

He would definitely thank Raleigh tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh goes to see Chuck Hansen, and gets the door thrown in his face. Something isn't right about that picture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took my time with this one, it's a little longer than I realised. This is Chaleigh, a little bit of fluff, and I hope you like it :)

Raleigh walked through the sleep quarter’s hallway. He smirked when he thought about his clever words to Hercules Hansen, hoping that it would finally lead to somewhere for his brother. Yance had always been the most responsible out of the two of them and he took care of Raleigh as best as he could, so he had earned somebody who could take care of him.  
Raleigh might have been the baby brother, but when it came to relationships, he had always been the faster one.

Not that a lot of relationships had come his way, Raleigh contemplated as he looked for the Hansen quarters. Ever since enrolling into the Academy, both brothers had been training to pilot a Jaeger and there wasn’t much room for entertainment.  
Now that they had killed some Kaiju, Raleigh was looking forward to getting to know some of the fans better, but on the other hand he would have liked to get a connection with someone which ran a little deeper than just pleasure for one night.

Raleigh stopped right in front of a door, which looked just the same like hundreds of others inside the dome, only this had Hansen stencilled upon it in bold lettering. Figuring that he might as well go ahead and pay the kid a visit, Raleigh knocked on the door.  
When it opened, a teenager not much younger than himself poked his head around the corner, ginger hair sticking out at all angles, a scowl on his face.   
From what Raleigh could see the boy had been sleeping, with only sweatpants and a shirt thrown on in haste.

“Look, I appreciate the effort, mate, but you don’t even look that much like him. If they’re gonna pull a prank on me, they better get some better actor to do it, alright? Thanks anyway.” The Australian voice sounded and before Raleigh got the chance to react, Chuck had already shut the door firmly.

“What the hell…” Raleigh mumbled under his breath before knocking on the door again, curiosity winning from his annoyance at this treatment from the kid.

“What?” Chuck opened the door again, this time even with smaller space, just enough so he could block any kind of view of the room beyond the door.

“Mind telling me what this is about?” Raleigh answered as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was curious, but he was not going to let a kid tell him off, even if he was cute.

“Like you don’t know!” Chuck grumbled as he looked from one side of the hallway to the other, glad there weren’t others around. 

“Like my ever so friendly classmates haven’t paid you because you look like Raleigh Becket, because they found a picture of him inside one of my books. They found it very funny, said I had the hots for him an’ all.” Chuck glared at Raleigh with that statement. “So I socked ‘m… you got a camera on you to see what my reaction is? Because it’ll be a damned good one.” 

“First of all, I have no idea what you’re talking about, since I don’t know any of your classmates. Second of all, you do realise that the Beckets are in Manilla and that we killed a Kaiju together with your father?” 

Chuck frowned and looked back at Raleigh as he heard him use the word ‘we’. But the guy could have read that in a newspaper somewhere. Raleigh sighed and took a step back, raising his hands.

“You know what, it isn’t even worth it. Your dad asked me to come and see you because he thought it would be a good idea for you to spend some time with someone closer your age. Yance and him are out, so I thought to actually see how you were doing, but if you don’t want to… fine with me.”

When Raleigh turned to walk away, he felt a hand on his arm. Chuck had quickly taken the few steps that had separated them and now held Raleigh back. Chuck glanced over Raleigh in silence before he cursed.

“You’re for real, aren’t you? Fuck…” Chuck sighed and closed his eyes, letting his arm fall to his side. “Just the thing for me to do… I’m such an ass.” He grumbled under his breath, mostly to himself.

“Hey.” Raleigh said loud enough for Chuck to look up to him. “I’ve dealt with those kind of people too. Just ignore them. And hit them hard enough when they don’t stop.” He flashed a smile at the kid and Chuck managed a small unbelieving smile.

“Yeah right, Raleigh fucking Becket, golden boy, had problems at the Academy?” Chuck huffed as he opened the door further, an open invitation. “Come on in then, otherwise you can’t tell my dad you came to see me.”

Raleigh waited for a few more seconds before he walked back, just to see if Chuck would wait for him to come in. Sure enough the ginger turned back and raised his eyebrows, silently asking if Raleigh was going to come in or not.   
Raleigh’s grin widened as he got in and shut the door behind him.

“So err… your brother and my dad went out?” Chuck asked, suddenly a little nervous and not knowing what to say. Now that the air was clear between them and Chuck was sure it was really Raleigh Becket right in front of him, he got a little awestruck.  
Or maybe a lot. 

“Yeah, kind of celebrating and all. Yance doesn’t get out much and your dad seemed cool, so I told him to go for it and get some beers together. I’m guessing they won’t get into trouble with your dad around.” Raleigh shrugged.

“So why did you come here? You could’ve told dad I was in, didn’t have to bother.” Chuck said as he kind of fidgeted about, Raleigh thought it made the Australian look even cuter than before. 

“Hoped to score a beer, Yance doesn’t allow me to drink.” Raleigh answered, which was only half true. Yancy didn’t want to his baby brother to get into trouble and was sure the press would be all over them if Raleigh was caught out drunk, so he limited Raleigh’s booze.   
Not that it stopped the other, but he did consider Yancy’s advice. Besides the fact they were on constant Kaiju alert nowadays, it helped to lay off the beer.

“Thought you guys could get anything you wanted.” Chuck said as he walked to the fridge, taking a beer out and tossing it to Raleigh, who easily caught it and pulled the lid on the can.

Raleigh shrugged as he sat down on one of the two beds. Chuck now had the chance to look him over properly. Raleigh had dressed casually, hoping to go out himself that night. Those hugging jeans and sleek button up did not much to hide his form and Chuck was really appreciative of it.

“So, you’re going to be the youngest pilot out there… tough shit you have to go through, man.” Raleigh began as he sat the can down on the floor next to his feet, leaning forward so his elbows were resting on his knees.

“Like you guys aren’t doing it all the time…” Chuck blushed, Raleigh Becket knew about him, he hadn’t considered that a Becket would take an interest in him. “How did you know?” He then asked and the smile Raleigh sent Chuck was genuine.

“You’re Chuck Hansen… everybody knows about you. So I was a little curious and read some stuff about you. And I came down here to see who you are, if you’re really that good, but I reckon you’re going to be competition for me. You’re the next golden boy, man.” Raleigh now grinned and Chuck rolled his eyes.

“Right. You sure they didn’t pay you to say those things… because I’m not going back to class if that means I get on youtube or something.”

Raleigh laughed at Chuck’s statement, shaking his head. 

“I wouldn’t dare.” He smiled widely and damn it if Chuck wasn’t awestruck at the sight. So he opted on a scowl and took a beer out of the fridge himself to give himself something to do. Raleigh Becket was sitting on his bed for crying out loud!

Chuck took a huge gulp from the beer and looked at Raleigh, who had seemed to think of something.

“I’ll tell you what… I’ll help you get back at those jerks. Got a camera?” Raleigh asked and Chuck frowned before looking around for his phone, tossing it at Raleigh. 

“It has a pretty good camera, don’t have anything else here. What are you planning?” Chuck sat back down as Raleigh quickly tapped on the screen to make sure the phone was on.   
Then he laid the phone next to him on the bed and pulled off his shirt, leaving his upper body naked.   
Chuck was quite sure his jaw had dropped on the floor right then.

“What are…” Chuck swallowed. “What are you doing?”

“They want to get back at you with Raleigh Becket, they’re getting Raleigh Becket. Come here.” Raleigh gestured for Chuck and the other couldn’t do anything but obey as Raleigh easily pulled the tshirt Chuck was wearing over his head.  
Chuck was thinking doing calculus in his mind to keep himself distracted.

“What now?” Chuck asked in a whisper as Raleigh stood behind him. He felt Raleigh’s arms wrap around him and tried to breathe which seemed quite hard.

“Now you take a picture… and one of these days when they’re giving you a hard time, you show them and tell them thanks for sending Raleigh Becket to you.” Raleigh said closely to Chuck’s ear, making him shiver.  
Raleigh could not have mistaken that, but Chuck hoped that Raleigh hadn’t felt it. 

“Okay.” Chuck mumbled as he waited for Raleigh to hand the phone over to him, poising it just so that the angle was right. He had no idea what they looked like right then, but it felt really good to have Raleigh standing behind him with his arms wrapped more tightly than necessary around Chuck’s form. 

They both smiled and then Chuck clicked, the picture taken. He turned it around to see and for a moment he dared to believe that it could be real, that Raleigh Becket was really there with him, his.   
And Raleigh hadn’t let go yet. 

Chuck turned around in Raleigh’s embrace to show him the picture and Raleigh nodded in approval.

“Good.” He said as Chuck dared to move a little closer to him. Chuck was sure that Raleigh could feel him now, how hard he was, but it seemed like Raleigh wasn’t affected by it.  
Chuck wanted to step back but Raleigh stopped him, leaning in and pressing a soft chaste kiss to Chuck’s lips.

“I hope you get what you want, Chuck.” He whispered and Chuck couldn’t help himself, wrapping his arms around Raleigh’s neck to hold him close.

“Really? Maybe you could help me one more time then.” Chuck smiled and Raleigh chuckled, brushing his nose over Chuck’s cheek.

“You’re way too cute for your own good, Hansen.”

“Nobody has ever told me that before.” Chuck smiled. “You know, they can say what they want… and I’ll even delete that picture, if you just kiss me. Just one time, yeah, ‘s all I want.” Chuck dared to say and Raleigh nodded.

Chuck dove in, lapping at Raleigh’s lips until the other let him in. Raleigh angled his head and the kiss became deeper, both of them moaning softly. It was Raleigh who pulled back first, breathing deeply.

“I should get going, Yance and your dad are going to come back any minute and I don’t think Herc’ll appreciate it if he finds us together.” 

Chuck lowered his head slightly, disappointed that Raleigh didn’t seem to want him. Raleigh lifted Chuck’s chin and looked him in the eyes.

“We can hang out later, if you want.” Raleigh’s smile was small, but genuine and Chuck felt a tightness leave his body.

“Sure.” He answered, trying to keep his cool. Chuck ventured for another kiss, this was going to have to hold him over until they met again.

“See you later?” He asked as he opened the door for Raleigh, who brushed his hand over Chuck’s as he left.

“You bet.” Raleigh answered, not looking over his shoulder as he left, but he was quite sure that he would come back for this ginger haired Jaeger pilot. 

Chuck leaned against the door, looking at the picture on his phone which told him that what happened was real. He was not going to show that to anyone, this was only his. He grinned at the sight before him.

When Raleigh walked back towards his own quarters, he encountered someone in the hallway and he frowned. The man was about the same age as him and vaguely resembled him, with blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in ranger gear… but Raleigh was pretty sure this wasn’t a ranger.

“Hey… who are you?” He asked and the man stopped, realising who was standing in front of him, and didn’t know what to say.

“Oh right, you’re here for Chuck Hansen? The Raleigh Becket look-a-like? I had no idea his classmates would really be that lame.”

“Look man…” The guy began and Raleigh held up his hand, shaking his head.

“I don’t care, man, just take their money. Tell them that Chuck doesn’t need a halfway version of Becket, he has the real thing, okay?”

With that Raleigh walked away.


End file.
